User blog:BrandonLane/OFIBTY High: Episode Three
I'm trying to organize as much as possible, so I won't have to later. :* Plot Mr. Gonzales organizes the group into three trio groups where they will perform. Shan tries to convince Nasia to switch groups, but she doesn't budge. Brandon begins to set a war with Delilah, and their friendship might not recover. Justin starts to buddy up with his new crush, and sparks will ignite. Episode "From the second this week started, I knew it would be trouble. Now look how trashed the school is. Students running around like jungle animals. The whole place is a mess, all because of this assignment. I'm kidding. It still was a rough week. If only we hadn't been paired in a trio, maybe the drama wouldn't have gotten so out of hand. It started when Tom announced he was joining, which we all thought was fishy to begin with." Justin giggled, while Mr. Roberts looked at him annoyed. "I can sing, and there's three cheerleaders in here, I'll get those moves eventually." Tom had a sinister look on his face, and Shan grinned at her crush. Shan had convinced Tom to join; she imagined all the drama she could cause this club. All the gossip stories to tell in this little band room. Her year was looking up, and she couldn't wait to destroy all of these bitches lives. Mr. Gonzales wrote on the board: Trio. "This week you guys will be paired in threes, and you will like who you're put with. Mr. Roberts suggested which should go where. It's important we all get along, alright? So the pairs are as followed: Justin, Shan, and Tyler, Brandon, Delilah and Ali, and Steven, Tom, and Nasia. You guys need to come up with a performance and perform it together sometime this week." Delilah looked at Brandon in disgust. ---- Justin, Tyler and Shan all walked together to their cars. "We need to find a song to sing together." Shan said bitterly, but somehow made it sound sincere. Justin looked up at the cloudy, dark sky. A raindrop hit his nose, "It's raining." The three looked at one another and smiled. You have my heart And we'll never be worlds apart Justin sang, dancing in pouring rain. Maybe in magazines But you'll still be my star Shan sang, while she sat in her car, looking at an article written by Tom. Baby 'cause in the dark You can't see shiny cars And that's when you need me there With you I'll always share Tyler sang, running to his car with an umbrella. Because Shan sang. When the sun shines, we'll shine together The three sang, now in the auditorium. Told you I'd be here forever Shan sang. Said I'll always be a friend Justin added. Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'til the end Now that it's raining more than ever They sang in unison. Know that we'll still have each other You can stand under my umbrella You can stand under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Tyler hummed. Under my umbrella Shan belted. (Ella ella eh eh eh) Justin hummed. Under my umbrella Shan belted, again. (Ella ella eh eh eh) Tyler hummed, again. Under my umbrella Shan finished with one last belt. (Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh) Justin hummed. Everyone clapped for the three, and Shan bowed on stage, taking all the credit. "Good job!" Mr. Gonzales yelled from the back of the auditorium. Shan walked up front to the microphone, "Thanks, it was my idea." Justin's face engulfed with red. Shan once again was causing problems. ---- Tom and Shan sat in the Journalism room, laughing at Shan's performance. "It was so silly, and I couldn't believe you lied and took credit!" Shan giggled, while biting an apple. She and Tom had been hanging out everyday since they had met. They'd had so much fun tearing the club apart, and they planned to continue to ruin it. Shan leaned over and kissed Tom. Tom sat there, expressionless. "Was that too soon?" Shan worriedly asked Tom. Tom shook his head, "I actually liked it." Shan smiled and leaned in to continue to kiss him. Delilah watched from a far and grinned. She planned on her own taste of revenge. Delilah found Nasia in the weight room, encouraging the boys, "Hey, home wrecker, come here!" Nasia turned around and looked Delilah up and down in disgust. She couldn't stand Delilah Hansen, but she was interested to know what Delilah was interested in. Nasia pushed her brown hair back, "What?" Delilah smiled at Nasia, who was still barely paying attention. "Listen," Delilah smoothly said, "I don't like that Shan Hale girl. She's caused nothing but drama this year. I want to ruin that bitch, and you're going to help me, mkay?" Nasia nodded devilishly. ---- Brandon, Delilah and Ali entered the class room. "Can we get this over with?" Brandon asked with an annoyed expression on his face. Mr. Gonzales nodded. I need love, love To ease my mind I need to find, find someone to call mine Nasia sat next to Tom, hugging up to him, and Shan stared angrily at Nasia. But mama said Brandon sang. You can't hurry love Delilah and Ali sang, while swaying. No, you just have to wait Delilah begin to sing She said love don't come easy Ali sang. It's a game of give and take Brandon sang. You can't hurry love No, you just have to wait You got to trust, give it time Delilah begin to sing Brandon stopped the song, "You stole my line?" Delilah stared at her nails, ignoring Brandon. She looked up at him, "Oh did you speak? You stole my boyfriend, so I guess we're even? Oh wait, no. Sucks for you. Besides, the whole song was practically yours, and I can sing better than you." Mr. Gonzales walked over to the two and separated them. Steven sunk into the seat, nervously. Shan walked over to Nasia, who was hugging up tight to Tom. "Get off him." Shan demanded. Nasia whispered in his ear, making him laugh. "Make me, bitch. Will you write about me in the paper next?" Shan stormed out of the room, leaving the crowd of angry people. ---- Ms. Patterson stood in the bleachers, analyzing the pyramid. "This is an abortion! Delilah, stand up straight!" Ms. Patterson yelled into her blue and white microphone. After practice was done, Brandon approached Ms. Patterson. "Ms. Patterson, can we talk about the team?" Brandon smirked at her. Ms. Patterson nodded and they went to her office. "What do you want, Day?" Ms. Patterson asked, while wiping off her latest national trophy. Brandon sat down, putting his hands on his lap, "Well, I've noticed that Delilah has gotten sloppy, and her posture hasn't been so great. I, on the other hand, have been working harder and practicing outside of our regular practices. I've even taken on another gymnastics class. I'm here as a concerned team member; I don't want to see our team fail." Ms. Patterson raised her eyebrow at Brandon. She continued to wipe the trophy off, even though it was spotless. She finally sat down at her desk, "I remember when I was your age. Being on this team, it makes you malicious, but it can make one hell of a star, too. I've noticed Hansen's behavior. She hasn't been herself for weeks. I recently found out she has been cutting gymnastics class. I'd ask Ali to take over, but she's been going to the doctors a lot this week. What the hell, I'll let you take over. But, I have to cuts, and I'll leave it for you to decide who leaves." Brandon smiled and left Ms. Patterson's office. Brandon begin to work his combination, "Revenge is a dish best served." ---- Delilah entered the hall and saw Brandon and Steven at Brandon's locker. "I'll kill you for this!" Delilah viciously screamed. Brandon smirked at Delilah. "I had to do, what I had to do. Sorry, honey. I guess life doesn't always go the way we want it to." Delilah had tears in her eyes. She had been defeated. She was so mad, and she finally had enough. Delilah attacked Brandon, and the two were brawling in the hall. Mr. Gonzales ran over and broke them off one another. Delilah was still trying to get Brandon, but Mr. Gonzales had a firm grip on her. ---- Mr. Gonzales walked into the band room. He had a sad look on his face, "I have an announcement to make. After today, the club is disbanded. Some things have went down, and Mr. Roberts feels like this experiment was a mistake. I'm sorry, I know many of you enjoyed this. Since is the final day, why don't our last group perform?" Steven, Tom and Nasia got onto the stage. They began to perform and Mr. Gonzales watched with pride. ---- Ali sat in the doctors office for the third time this week. She chickened out the first two times, but she had to face the truth. The doctor came back in and smiled, "Well, it's official. You're having a baby. Congrats." Ali's face turned pale. The whole room felt like it was frozen, and she didn't know how she was going to tell Tyler. Songs *'Umbrella' by Rihanna performed by Justin, Shan, and Tyler. *'You Can't Hurry Love' by The Supremes performed by Brandon, Delilah, and Ali. Cast Main Cast ◾Justin Gonzales ◾Delilah Hansen ◾Brandon Day ◾Nina Vadjina ◾Steven Bradshaw ◾Tyler Daniels ◾Shan Hale ◾Nasia Williams Recurring ◾ Tom Rodgers ◾Ali ◾Rodriguez Gonzales Category:Blog posts